


Opposites Attract

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Missing Year Fics [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Two 100 Word Drabbles - Robin and Regina's first impressions of each other.





	Opposites Attract

Snow giggled as Regina’s eyes rolled and she looked back over her shoulder, bristling with annoyance at the thief who’d joined their company. He was dirty and he smelled like forest—a commoner who was a common thief, someone who was undoubtedly beneath her station. His smile was smug and his self-assurance got beneath her skin—the way he presented himself so damn humbly, so sure that his help was wanted. Looking back, a sigh escaped her—she hated him. But most of all, she hated that she couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him.

***

Robin watched as she looked away, a smile tugging onto his lips. His eyes lingered at her hips, watching the way she moved in her dress—her hips sashaying a way he found enjoyable, but more than that he enjoyed the way she carried herself with in air of indifference, perhaps even disdain. The Queen wasn’t at all what he’d anticipated—and he found himself pleasantly surprised—amused even—by her sharp-tongue and condescending glare, and the way she stared at his lips whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. He laughed a little—he was going to have fun with this.


End file.
